BTS x HP
by Sagilemiel
Summary: BTS in Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament now Quadriwizard, they represent the Yonsei Magical School of Korea, a school who's students are all creatures
1. Introduction

Creatures

Kim Namjoon aka RM, a koala demon, extremely extremely intelligent but are considered one of the weakest type of demons

Kim Seokjin aka Jin, a naga, extremely beautiful beings but also extremely possessive of what they consider theirs

Min Yoongi aka Suga, a nekomata, they loves sleeping in a sunny spot more than anything and they also are more possessive than nagas

Jung Hoseok aka J-Hope, a fallen angel, aren't really different than normal angels except that they were fallen and had their magic corrupted with the burning of their wings (to becomme a fallen angel, other angels have to deem them as sinners, then they will put the sinner angel's wings on fire by using a type of hellish fire, making them go black and damaging them forever, the hellish fire also becone one with their magic, corrupting it) (Hoseok was deemed a sinner because one of his soul mates is considered a dark crearure, he didn't actually do anything deserving being fallen)

Park Jimin aka Jiminie, a kitsune, sly and cunning beings who, when loving someone, will love them until their own death, extremely protective of their loved ones

Kim Taehyung aka V, a merman, loving and quirky beings, are extremely beautiful beings with magneficient voices, aren't the same as siren who look more fish than humans

Jeon Jungkook aka JK, a born vampire, born vampire are very different from their bitten relatives, by example, they don't burn in the sun, they don't go crazy at the smell of blood, they aren't white as a sheet and unlike bitten vampire, they don't need to drink blood every few days, instead they only need to drink blood every century, unless they have found their soulmate from whom they can take blood whenever they want

Powers

RM : all-know, it allows him, when using it, to know everything, and destruction magic

Jin : healing magic and lightning element

Suga : Seer, telepath, legiliment, occlument, telekinesis

J-Hope : necromancy (it came with his corrupting) and empath

Jiminie : fire and wind element, illusion

V : water and earth element, magical voice

JK : blood magic and mind control

Soul Bond

JK/Suga/J-Hope are soulmates with Suga as the submissive

V/Jin are soulmates with V as the submissive

Jiminie/RM are soulmates with RM as the submissive

Lordship

Lord Seokjin of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Kim with his Consort Taehyung

Lord Jimin of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Park with his Consort Namjoon

Lord Hoseok of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Jung with his Consorts Yoongi and Jungkook

Lord Jungkook of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Jeon with his Consorts Hoseok and Yoongi

Lord Yoongi of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Min, of the Most Ancient and Most Imperial House of LeFey and Emrys with his Consorts Jungkook and Hoseok

Next Chapter will be the start of the story


	2. Chapter 1

No one's Pov

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons school have made their appearance and went into the castle but the students of Hogwarts are still outside and they don't understand why until they see a man approaching from the direction of Hogsmeade... He looks to be in his 40-50 but looks can be deceiving... He approach the group of student and teacher...

'Dumbledore' "Ah Si-hyuk !! You are a little late and where are your students ?!"

'Si-hyuk' "You still don't know how to treat a korean with respect I see and my student aren't far, we came separated tought, I had to do some stuff before coming here and they departed some time after me... Anyway while we are waiting for them, why don't you tell me how many student did Madam Maxime and Mister Karkaroff took with them."

'Dumbledore' "Around 20-30 students, why ?"

'Si-hyuk' "Ah, they have a lot of students with them... I only have seven students coming to represent the school, they are the best of the best in the Yonsei Academy, anyway, I hear them coming..."

In the sky, seven dots slowly becomes bigger and bigger to become peoples on flying motorbikes, they softly land on the ground and drive until they are in front of the crowd...

* * *

I don't know if it's good or not because I didn't know what to do for when they arrive at Hogwarts so I made it on the spot, I know what to do for after that and especially for the part in which they put their names in the cup and what happen before that and I have a lot of other ideas for this story


	3. Information 2

Hair and Eye Color

Namjoon : chocolate brown hair, lavender eyes

Seokjin : forrest green hair, bubblegum eyes

Yoongi : blonde hair, lemon yellow eyes

Hoseok : white hair with streak of black, pumpkin orange eyes

Jimin : blood red hair with streak of brown, mint green eyes

Taehyung : silvery grey hair, ocean blue eyes

Jungkook : coal black hair, coal black eyes

* * *

Notes : the ones who have tails and animal ears, their tails and ears are the same color as their hair, Hoseok's wings aren't the same color because his wings were white then they were burned so they became black and damaged but they were healed by Seokjin so they aren't damaged anymore but they will forever be black


	4. Wand and Ages

Wand

Seokjin : wood : spruce / core : merman's scales / length : 22 cm

Yoongi : wood : silver lime / core : fallen angel's feathers and born vampire's blood / length : 23 cm

Hoseok : wood : chestnut / core : nekomata's fur and born vampire's blood / length : 21 cm

Namjoon : wood : walnut / core : kitsune's fur / length : 25 cm

Jimin : wood : english oak / core : koala demon's fur / length : 27 cm

Taehyung : wood : vine / core : naga's scales / length : 26 cm

Jungkook : wood : yew / core : nekomata's fur and fallen angel's feathers / length : 28 cm

True Age and Human Age

Seokjin : True Age : 1100 years old / Human Age : 22 years old

Yoongi : True Age : 1000 years old / Human Age : 21 years old

Hoseok : True Age : 900 years old / Human Age : 20 years old

Namjoon : True Age : 900 years old / Human Age : 20 years old

Jimin : True Age : 700 years old / Human Age : 18 years old

Taehyung : True Age : 700 years old / Human Age : 18 years old

Jungkook : True Age : 600 years old / Human Age : 17 years old

Notes : They have approximately those ages, they stopped counting after 300 years old, Hoseok is slightly older than Namjoon which is why Namjoon call him Hyung


End file.
